1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method, and more particularly to a camera having a function of recording a moving image and an image pickup method of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an electronic camera performs a zoom operation during moving image shooting, sound is caused by driving a lens in the zoom or focus operation and may be recorded as noise. In the case of the moving image shooting by an electronic camera, the zoom operation is performed for setting the angle of view of the target to be shot. Accordingly, it is considered that image shooting may often be started after the angle of view is determined.
An apparatus for improving encoding efficiency by setting the evaluation value of motion to the minimal block size in accordance with the zoom operation of the camera is known. However, neither the problem of the electronic camera that sound caused by driving the lens in the zoom or focus operation is recorded as noise, nor an approach to solving this problem is known.